ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Thanksgiving for the Ages
A Thanksgiving for the Ages is the 16th season 2 episode of Evan Billion. Plot On a few days before Thanksgiving, the gang are making plans to celebrate Thanksgiving at Evan's grandparents' house, Gleypa and Menyerap, who are twin Osmo-Humans. Their wife and husband have died. Kevin wants to buy Thanksgiving decorations, but Evan says he will make them. First, he uses Clawnormous to carve bark off a tree, and shoots lasers to make wood dust. But he starts to smash other trees. Sharpoint stops him. Then, he turns into SA and uses writing to tie up the tree dust and make cornucopias. He finds some of Kevin's old technology, and uses Esrever to turn it into pumpkins and fruit. He stuffs the cornucopias, then uses Rhymer to turn jerky into turkey, tomatoes into potatoes that Kevin mashes, and bowls into rolls. Gleypa will provide the rest of the food. Kevin drives them, and they meet an Appoplexian who says his name is Vred. Menyerap comes and he says that him and Gleypa found him tied to a tree by some Vaxasaurians. They rescued him and invited him to live in their house until they could find a ship to go to Appoplexia. They talk for a while, and Vred goes outside. Later, Rocket remembers the decorations and goes in the car to get them. They are torn up, with an Appoplexian paw print on it. Theme song! They find Vred, and Vred says he didn't do it, then he remembers that he did something similar to it, and starts talking crazy. Gleypa is worried, but Kevin says it is regular Appoplexian talk. Menyerap asks if it is natural for Appoplexians to do it, and that worries Kevin. Gleypa and Menyerap decide on 4 more chances. Evan says that it is probably a one-time thing, and won't happen again. But he was wrong. Evan and Kevin started re-creating the decorations, and Vred started attacking them, and everything. Kevin absorbed the ground and stopped Vred from destroying stuff, while Evan turned into Battlesuit to stop Vred from attacking him. Evan started by shooting electricity, but Vred sucked it into his claws and used electric claws. Evan attracted the electricity from Vred, but forgot to attract something else first, and got shocked. Vred jumped on him and got a good advantage. He made a forcefield and pushed Vred back. Vred pushed against the floor and slid in a circle against Evan, while using his sonic roar to distract him. Evan attracted floor tiles to his feet, and ran out of the sound barrier. Then, he kept running in and out. It made a weak forcefield, and Evan shot electricity at it, knocking out Vred. Then Gleypa and Menyerap came in, and said that Vred only had 3 more chances. Gleypa showed Evan and the gang their room, and they slept. The next day, Evan walked downstairs early. He saw Vred with lines under his eyes, and with pillows stuck on his claws. He was watching a game show with the TV upside down, and saying random answers. Evan turned the TV right side up, got the pillows off of Vred's claws, and told Vred to go to bed. Vred said that the words Vred and bed sound similar, and that there should be a word for that. Evan was about to ask what happened, but he made Vred sleep with Pillows. When Vred woke up, everyone had eaten breakfast and lunch. He started to eat lunch, but then added random ingredients to it, and wasted the ingredients. Gleypa didn't think that should count, but Menyerap argued until she agreed. Vred only had 2 more chances. Evan and Kevin brought Vred into a room, and asked what was going on. Vred started doing crazy stuff, but them remembered. He said that vember was what let aliens think, and November is when it starts decreasing. Evan didn't believe that, and asked why him and Kevin, Rocket and Sharpoint, and Gleypa and Menyerap didn't go crazy. Vred said that Evan, Kevin, Gleypa, and Menyerap were all part human, so that didn't count. He also had observed that Rocket and Sharpoint were part Vulpimancer, so they don't think much anyways. Vred pleaded for them to help stop it. Evan came up with an idea. he used Hip to hypnotize Vred. But Vred started going crazy when he was being hypnotized, and since Evan was now full alien, they both became crazy. Vred went super crazy, and Gleypa saw him, and he only had 1 more chance. The day before Thanksgiving, Kevin made a glass chamber to hold Vred. He left a hole for breathing, and to give Vred his meals. Vred told Evan and the gang how Sarah Hale hated aliens, and part of the reason she made Thanksgiving is because it's the most important day of November, so all vember would disappear. Evan wished there was a way to fix it, and Kevin thought that they could use a time machine to stop Sarah Hale. Evan asked where they would get a time machine, and Menyerap overheard and said he got one from his dad. Evan and the gang started to go towards the time machine. Vred wanted to go too, but Kevin told him to stay and see if any changes are made. They traveled to 1941, where Sarah Hale was making details for Thanksgiving for it to be a real holiday. Evan told her to stop, because all aliens would become dumb until it was over. Sarah said that she wouldn't, so Evan turned into Very Long and stretched around her. Sarah squeezed her pen and it turned into a missile, and hit Evan. She pressed a button on her clothes, and it turned into a robot suit. She shot lasers and missiles, which were heard to avoid and did a lot of damage. But Rocket avoided them easily, and started melting the suit. Sarah repaired what was melted, and froze Rocket. Evan shot solar beams from his mouth, but Sarah kept repairing. Evan stretched over Sarah's head and shot a solar beam into the hole she was in. The suit exploded, and Evan bit through all the details that said Thanksgiving would be the most important day of November. Evan turns back to normal and waits until his team wakes up. They travel back and have a good Thanksgiving. A Big Fat Turkey Ray was chasing Caecus on a field. Caecus ran up a tall tree, so Ray did, too. They got to the top. Caecus saw something mushy, so he jumped off. Ray didn't see it, so he thought that Caecus was going to die. A little later, Ray looked down and saw the mushy thing. Ray jumped off the tree and into it, which was a giant turkey. (Turkey): BA-GAHK! Caecus and Ray were in the flops of the turkey's skin. Caecus bounced around. Ray bounced to him, but Caecus bounced high, then fell on top of Ray and crushed him. Ray crawled out from under Caecus, and grabbed some of the turkey's skin and walked backwards, stretching it. He pulled back the skin as far as he could, then jumped forward. The skin acted like a slingshot and shot Ray towards Caecus. Caecus ducked, and Ray got slammed into a mound of the turkey's skin. When Ray slammed into it, he pushed it back, and it shot him into another mound of skin. The mounds kept shooting Ray into each other. Eventually, Ray stopped in the middle, and fell down. He pushed the skin down. Then, it acted like a trampoline and launched Ray out of the turkey and onto the ground. Caecus jumped out of the turkey's skin, and onto one of its tail feathers. Ray ran to the feather and climbed up it, but Caecus jumped to the next one. Ray jumped to Caecus, but Caecus jumped to the next one. When Ray jumped to Caecus, Caecus jumped to the next feather. Eventually, Caecus started jumping faster, and got ahead of Ray. When Caecus got to the last feather, he jumped on it as hard as he could. When Ray got to Caecus, Caecus jumped onto the turkey, and Ray jumped onto a feather. The feather drooped down, and slammed Ray to the ground. Caecus started running on the turkey's back. Ray chased him. They ran all around the turkey. Eventually, Caecus got to the turkey's beak, and jumped on it. Ray jumped on it, too. Caecus jumped down and grabbed the turkey's giblet. The turkey opened its beak and screamed, launching Ray back. Ray ran back to the turkey and climbed onto its beak. Then, he jumped down to Caecus, who jumped onto the ground. Caecus quickly darted at the turkey's feet, so the turkey jumped up. Caecus ran as fast as he could away, and ran back, putting spikes under the turkey's feet. When the turkey landed on them, it jumped even higher into the air. Caecus ran away and back, putting several cinderblocks over the spikes. The turkey landed on them, and was really high. Then, Caecus ran away and back with an anvil. He threw it up, and Ray caught it with his feet. Caecus ran away and back with several other heavy things. He threw them up, one by one. Ray moved his feet so all the things stacked on top of the anvil. Then, Caecus plucked a feather from the turkey, and blew it all the way up to the top of the stack. Ray toppled down, and everything fell on him. Caecus ate a cheeseburger and ran away. THE END Characters *Evan Levin *Kevin Levin *Rocket *Sharpoint *Gleypa Levin *Menyerap Levin *Vred Aliens Used *Clawnormous *SA *Esrever *Battlesuit *Pillows *Hip *Very Long Villains *Sarah Hale. Yes. Really. Trivia *This is the first holiday-themed episode. Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Ultimatehero Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Holiday Specials